User talk:Auron of Neon/Archive 10
This is an archive of my talk page, from November 10th, 2007 to April 11th, 2008. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. Ahhh.... ...Like the fresh snowfall of the first day of winter. A pristine landscape of unmarred whiteness... nobody post! You'll just mess it up! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:04, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :mwahaha. - Y0_ich_halt 14:57, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, Auron's going to be pissed now. Look what you did. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:36, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::RAAAAAAA!!! -Auron 02:31, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Oh no it is the wrath of the great Auron!!!!1111` — Nova — ( ) 14:56, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Wrathful Was Auron: Elite Item Spell, 15 2link=Activation Time|Activation 30link=Recharge|Recharge. Hold Auron's ashes for '''10...85' seconds. While you hold his ashes, you cannot deal or receive damage by any means. When you drop Auron's ashes, you shout "RA!"..."RAAAAAAA!!!" and a Level 3...13 Spirit of Mudkipz is summoned at your location. Spirit of Mudkipz's attacks destroy vandals instantly.'' (T/ ) 03:37, 12 November 2007 (UTC) o_O Can we fix this, preferably quickly..? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Assassin_Ancient_Armor_M_dyed_side.jpg :I'm missing what's broken. -Auron 11:56, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Some vandal replaced that image with some shock/horror porn image (like goatsce) but Entropy fixed it --Blue.rellik 12:24, 12 November 2007 (UTC) WoH So what do you think of the WoH superbuff? --Shadowcrest 00:54, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :It's overpowered. But it's passable, because offenses have been overpowered ever since Nightfail release. -Auron 03:14, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::I personally don't see how offense can be overpowered in a game where the goal is to kill your foes... just my opinion. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:01, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::When it becomes so overpowered that protecting yourself from dying becomes too hard --Blue.rellik 05:21, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Exactly. This isn't a first-person shooter. Things aren't supposed to drop dead in three seconds. ::::Melee was, traditionally, the only thing that posed a damage threat. Even e-surge wasn't that big of a deal. Then they added extra damage shit to Mesmers, real damage capability to elementalists in addition to powerful warrior skills and the entire Dervish class, on top of paragons being a DPS threat merely by wanding... Yeah, ever wonder why LoD was standard on every build ever? It was the only way to survive. -Auron 06:31, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yea was fucking gay in HA today. Was able to catch all the gay Sf-spikes, but was unable to recover from all the burning =(. QQ. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] 06:49, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I understand what you mean... I personally still prefer my own method of defense, which is killing the guy that's trying to kill me. Primitive thinking perhaps, but works. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:01, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::That isn't defense unless your offense is patently imba (like Searing Flames spike with a deadly arts para). If you're running a balanced build, you cannot possibly rely on the entire enemy offense being dead, because the enemy team has people like Bsurges whose entire goal is to make your damage not kill any of their damage; and if your only defense to begin with was hoping that their offense would die immediately, you'd lose the match within minutes. -Auron 08:14, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::That's the thing, though; if I'm running a balanced build. If my battle plan's going to be kill as fast as possible before my foes can fight back, then my build's not going to be very balanced. Minimal healing, maximum damage; be it a team of SF eles, a small group of Assacasters, maybe a majority of the team being hammer Warriors with two knockdowns each (although that's going to need some defense condition-wise, to make sure the offense works)... I'm not saying it's a good idea, I'm just saying it can and does work. Probably not very fun, but it gets the job done. And my opponent's aren't going to be bothering to make my battle experience as fun as possible either. ::::::::Let's also not forget that I'm primarily a PvE player. I've spent a year playing this game with a mindset based around quick, efficient kills, so I'm obviously going to be biased towards a similar approach in PvP. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:52, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Er... sure, I guess. PvE efficiency = ursan blessing and consumables? -Auron 11:27, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::With a OF tank and a couple of 'nukers' --Blue.rellik 11:28, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Those are terrible >.< OF tank is easily the most useless build in the game. -Auron 11:30, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::But lots of people say it's good so it much be good right? I mean every warrior and their grandma uses mending so that can only mean mending is teh pwnsauze. 90% of the GW warrior community can't possibly be wrong, am I right? --Blue.rellik 11:36, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :(reset indent): Tanks, bleh. They have lots of uses, but for just general PvE, not quite as helpful. I personally prefer a strong offensive lineup; not uber-strong, per say, but a team with good individuality (the ability to stay alive on your own if you have to). One Monk out of every four players generally works well, any more then that and you're harder to kill, but you take noticeably longer to kill even weak mobs. I value any build that can do it's job well, without having to spend five minutes recovering afterwards. My Assassin runs a high-DPS build, with super-quick recharges and good enough self-defense so as to allow my Monks to heal the people that actually need to be healed. My Paragon runs an Assault/Support build, providing extra damage and some party-wide defenses. And so on. :...I'm going to stop myself here before I go into more detail and end up making Auron need to archive again. :P :But all in all, I generally run fairly balanced teams (eight-man team with two monks, about two-three melee, and rest offensive or utility casters). It's not all that easy to make a all-out offense team for PvE, because you need enough utility and defense to last the mission/quest/map, which isn't easily measured. PvP, I know how many foes I have, about how much damage each one can take before death, and so on. I've gotten quite a few wins in a couple of four-man arenas running Para-War-War-War teams, with stupid stuff like Anthem of Fury leading into Earth Shaker x3. Wouldn't try that in PvE without a good healer (or a few more Paragons), but in PvP, it works wonderfully on any team running a "balanced" setup. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:06, 13 November 2007 (UTC) yea we were rolling balanced auron. u should have come, everyone was r6 but baed me as WoH. We had a R8 RC, but she was using aegis vs sf-spike lolz. After we lost against sf-spike and heroway, we raged and did TA. Surprisingly, our frontliners can't bulls' and we lose in GvG. QQ. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] 22:30, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Regardless of the final outcome, at least you can say Izzy is definitely succeeding in bringing attention back to older skills. I always lol when people say "What is ? Is that like ?" (T/ ) 02:58, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Vow of Silence The reason I reworded the note was because the original wording implied Vamp Touch/Bite were spells. That's why I removed it in the first place, the point he was trying to make wasn't clear. --Macros 21:15, 14 November 2007 (UTC) PvX bug Found a bug/coding issue/something on pvx that needs fixed, sorta banned so I can't put it anywhere in pvx. Anyways, you can rate builds when your banned, at least in my case I can. --Teh Uber Pwnzer(too lazy to log in)03:50, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, we noticed that when Readem's votes started showing. Thanks for bringing it up again, though, I pretty much forgot :p -Auron 09:37, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Trickster Hello, I was wondering if you'd like to add your build, the trickster to the GuildWiki Humor section. Zulu Inuoe 02:43, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Defining Was Auron Hey Auron, I was checking out your GWW page and I stumbled across a term I don't know. Can you tell me what "Shitway" is? :D (T/ ) 19:40, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I think its spiritway; thumpers and traps and the like. But I'm not auron. Lord of all tyria 20:46, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::That's the one. Thumpers operating under EW so their IAS/speed buff is unending, and they get splinter/warmongers thrown on them to really abuse the free IAS. Add on traps in the way-too-small maps of HA and you get an imbalanced build - one that is too powerful for the level of skill required to play it (which is zero). -Auron 06:30, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::I see, thank you for the PvP enlightenment. These are the sorts of things our Glossary can't cover, sadly... (T/ ) 07:44, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Elite Profane Hey, I saw you uploaded a picture of the Elite Profane armor, Dyed Black, for males. I'm thinking of getting that armor, and dying it black, but would hate for it to come out crappy (Like my female war, went through 3 elite sets until I found the right one: Silver Eagle, Norn, and Asuran). So please, spare me the wasted 75k + Materials, and re-upload a picture of the Elite Profane Armor (Black) for Males. Thanks! --MagickElf666 04:29, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't have a male necro, let alone one I'd spent 75k on. I probably just cropped a really bad pic and re-uploaded it. -Auron 06:28, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::I see. In any case, it would be 60k because there are no Elite headgear for Necromancers in prophecies =D --MagickElf666 07:36, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Balanced Mind taking a look and rewriting/trimming, since you're the principal contributor of the content and probably one of the most experienced to ask? There are concerns that it's not a "Wiki-grade article" because of subjectiveness or something like that. (T/ ) 04:24, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Oooh I guess I'll get tired for the same reason pretty soon too if I don't get my hands on some content editing. I wish the best to you! -- (gem / talk) 23:17, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Gem, you have little chance of that- Any errors, and gimme goes into bot mode and fixes them.. it leaves me thinking "Okay, ill just go spam marcos talk page or somthing".. Sorry your leaving Auron, and while i agree with the fact that it was rude, i think that it was called for, since it was a time to be distrustful of IP's because of the mega-vandalisation caused by them. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 23:20, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Being distrustful is against the spirit of a wiki. If you want to be distrustful, go troll forums or something. -Auron 23:22, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::True enough i suppose. Well, have fun with wherever it is you next go, auron. GWW maybe..? Or maybe not, with the raptors and the crappyness of their admins.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 23:25, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry you're leaving. By making them act childish and immature I hoped it'll help others see who they truly are. But it surely wasn't my intention making serious people leave. I guess I'll have to go alone in my crusade. Bye :) --Mr Ex Vandal 23:35, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I know how you feel, Auron. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 10:52, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Gl, hf auron. The wiki'll miss you. Lord of all tyria 12:35, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Sorry to see you go, but it stays your choice. Have fun with whatever you will do :) --- -- (s)talkpage 12:42, 8 December 2007 (UTC) i can only say, you're right with every single word, auron. - Y0_ich_halt 14:34, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry, Auron. I wish I could have done more to...eh...steer the right course, but I guess I just picked a very bad time to not be on GWiki. I don't know if you're also upset with my actions, but for the record I agree with your assessment of the situation. (T/ ) 08:33, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry to see you go Auron. Entropy's talk page has way too much spam that I stopped following what's going on over there, otherwise I might've been able to keep the kids in check. And for the record, it seemed only one single admin broke YAV. The rest were either absent (you, entropy, me), or neutral/supportive (Gem). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:11, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Please If you ever get on this wiki again, please read my userpage...-- (Talk) ( ) 18:37, 8 December 2007 (UTC) dork you can't just pop in and do all the fun sysop stuff and leave! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:17, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Evidently he can and will. Owned =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Message on userpage Its rather hypocritical for you to say that, IMO, since thats exactly what you're being (RE: Childish + Asshole) ^^ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 14:47, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Except for the part where you don't give a shit about this wiki. You trying to hold me to your standards is simply amusing. -70.95.73.60 15:50, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Whether or not you don't "give a shit" about this wiki is no reason for you to be rude and break NPA over here. We don't go over to GWW and act like assholes? Do we? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:51, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Nope. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:52, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, really? How soon you forget. -70.95.73.60 16:13, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Odd, I just checked Warwick's contributions on GWW, and I see NOTHING from him acting like a troll over on GWW. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 16:22, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::: *Raises hand* I used to be.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:32, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Bleh, all of you immature teenagers Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 17:33, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Who, me?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:34, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Warwick; I was not being childish. I'm calling you out because you lack the understanding and maturity necessary to help a wiki grow. But because you're such a visible "editor," people will try to emulate you; only bringing more and more harm to the wiki. I don't care enough about you to get into a pissing contest. If I cared even the least bit, my actions would be construed as childish. I do know that you don't know wikis. That much is obvious. And that's all I'm commenting on. -70.95.73.60 13:48, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, your user page speaks poorly of YOUR maturity in general. ::ok now Im worried, I've always thought this wiki is better than the official, cuz it has way more information and the ppl here are waaay more active than on the official, but u beeing admin and all, and saying u dont give a shit doesnt really affect my faith in a positive way...get a grip Auron, honestly. dont go behave like a moron, becuz I can assure you, that message u wrote on ur userpage will NOT clean stuff up mate..--Majnore 08:47, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::Dude, Auron hasn't been active here for months. (T/ ) 21:02, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I know =) still felt like I ought to drop a comment.. =) --Majnore 22:00, 23 March 2008 (UTC) yo wtf you doing in here?!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 06:30, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what i'm thinking RT 06:37, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Whatever you're doing here, thanks for removing that vandal. 06:51, 26 February 2008 (UTC)